the United Federation States of Russia
by GhostOfChernobyl
Summary: The cold war was forever changed the moment America made one simple mistake... and it wasn't like Russia to let the Americans ignorance go unpunished. A diffren't take on the cold war if the soviet union had won, more importantly.. if Russia had won. Long shot. Warnings differ with each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

This is gonna be a longshot cause well, this simply cannot end like this... my poor Alfy.. but yes, expect this to be ridiculously long with all kinds of wonders and horrors.. each chapter will have a warning to tell you whats in it... just saying... and yes.. HISTORICAL ACCURACEY BE DAMNED! ewe

Hetalia doen't belong to me, nor do any of the chars

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: the fall of a nation<strong>

It wasn't supposed to be like this, a hero was NEVER meant to lose! Especially not to that damn Ruski! Russia had played his cards to well, and one wrong careless step... America had lost it all… the war, his land... his people… communism had taken its hold over the once pro Democracy country. The west had fallen; the so called leader of the free world was NO more.

It was all in less then a year; Soviet troops had landed on the soil. Those who went against them were killed, or shipped off to the motherland. America tried, oh how he tried to defend his land and people... Alaska was the first to fall, then the west coast. And everything snowballed down hill from there. They lasted a month at Texas, holding off the soviets that weren't prepared for the harsh summer. America had managed to push them back to Arizona almost, but damn it. He was supposed to be getting help from his allies. Where were they at?!

Being pushed back another two states, America was giving it the final shot, missiles blaring down onto his own country. His own body… But then again, so was the soviet missile's and goddamn… did they pack one helluva punch on his body. Standing behind a barricade, blood was pouring from his mouth as explosions went off all around him. His soldiers having retreated to regroup in Alabama, Alfred had stayed to try and distract the commies. Damn it… His people were getting slaughtered….

Being pushed back all the way to the east coast he had no choice. Once Washington D.C. had fallen, so did his will to fight. His president having given himself up to protect his citizens… Was soon beheaded on national TV for the world to see. The United States of America was no more. The stars and stripes that once stood as the pillar of pro-democracy, the powerful right hand of the west… Was nothing more then resources for communism now.

He had been stripped of his bomber jacket; of everything that was American... even his blue jeans were burned in front of his eyes. Forced to wear Russian attire, a heavy grey coat that went down to his knees. It was terrible, not to mention terribly hot to be in. It was the goddamn middle of august! Inside the large Russian car he just looked down at the floor, unable to gaze at the man accompanying him. He felt like running away, hiding behind England's legs…like so many years ago. Heading back down to Washington, the blond just clenched his fists as he noticed where they were going. Being forced to where his capital once was. To stand exactly where the oval office once was. Nothing more then a pile of ash, his heart gave painful twitches as he looked around. Burnt pictures of the executed president with his children. The first lady and himself, who were eating a brightly colored cake, America had made for them. A televised event was going to take place; the soviet leader was going to tell the world of how he defeated the west. And pronounce the new territory Russia had gained. Which America had to wonder, why just Russia? Didn't the whole soviet army defeat him? They both stood behind the dark haired Russian/Soviet leader. Talking in a low Russian accent, the president was on a roll.

The blond was biting down hard on his lower lip, trying to understand just what the Russian was saying. Why the fuck couldn't he speak English?! …oh yeah, was he even allowed to speak English anymore? Well he was going to; fuck that Russian snowflake language...

"The new name will be The United Federation States of Russia!"

Alfred blinked as his head shot up, just looking at the man in front of him. The united what of what?! Hand clenching into a fist he took a step forward about to strike the man, as suddenly a large hand cuffed his shoulder.

"Now Fredka~ You will grow to like the name. I will take VERY good care of you."

That smile held so many threats, so many promises of pain and horror. Knuckles turning white he just looked away, closing his eyes as he had to hold back his tears… this couldn't be happening…. England…Canada... why? Why couldn't they have helped him?! Why didn't anybody come to help him….?

Shoulders trembling as Russia went pushing the blond in front for the camera man to take a good look at. Alfred was bruised, a cut across his face from Kentucky by that crazy ass Belarusian woman. He looked defeated, no longer the bright, and excited man he used to be. Even his sky blue eyes had darkened; they looked like a storm heading over the horizon. He felt like hell, but nothing could compare to the pain his heart was giving him.

"The new territory looks so scared~" a Russian reporter mocked as he put a microphone to his face. "Tell us, UFSR… don't you feel so much better now that your not under that capitalists boot?"

He used to love reporters, the paparazzi who always wanted his pictures and a word with him…hell, even when his president messed up he was out there damage controlling with a smile. Just looking at the reporter he knew one thing, they were all assholes. Especially this little fucker, he had to be Russian. That damn accent and annoying ass superiority complex vibe was ALL kinds of Russian.

"United Federation states of Russia?" he asked in that same mocking tone. "Goodness, hope your hearing wasn't ruined by those capitalists."

Fuck this shit, this reporter was going down.

All hell suddenly broke loose as screams of shock and terror filled the air. Alfred had jumped on the man and was slamming his fist into his face repeatedly, people were scrambling to try and get the deranged nation off the now dead man. Bloodied fists slamming into everything that tried to touch him, man, woman, he didn't care anymore.

Russia just watched as he glanced at his president who nodded slowly. The ashen blond went reaching into his coat as he pulled out that rusted faucet pipe as he waited… a Deranged Ex-American was something he could deal with. Alfred was too blinded by anger, too focused on one thing, and that was breaking every bone in the soldier that tried grabbing him.

Ivan had jumped down from the small stage as he took off like a blur, faucet pipe glistening in the sunlight as it came down hard on the blonds head. A sickening crack filled the air before the blond hit the floor. A puddle of blood forming around his head as Russia sighed deeply. What a mess, well he supposed he better get the blond some pain killers for when he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:  
><strong>

_It was getting terribly annoying; the man just wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know. A gloved hand slowly moved along the rusted pipe he always kept on him. Gazing at the man tied down to the chair, he couldn't help but admire his work. His face was almost unrecognizable, swollen, bloodied and bruised. Just moving the blood covered pipe to the other's chin, he smiled at the instant recoil._

"_It would be a lot easier to tell me, da?"_

_A second passed before he went leaning his head forward, just looking at the others face. Barely managing to see two emerald spheres glaring back at him. Oh looks like the man still had some fight left in him. Before he could pull his head back, the blond had pursed his lips and spat out a bloody spit wad right in Russia's face. _

_Russia had tsked some as he went moving his hand back, carefully wiping it off his face. Not wanting any blood to get on his scarf as he went eyeing the man. He gave the other as many chances as needed, but he would simply have to get his information elsewhere._

"_Suppose ill simply have to go about destroying Amerika my own way..."_

_At the mention of that, the man froze, head shooting up with a painful crack of his bones. It looked like he was trying to say something, but Russia couldn't care less at the moment. He had filthy old empire blood on him now, his poor coat... Lithuania was going to have his work cut out for him tonight._

"_Don't you bloody touch him!" the blond snapped_

_Oh Russia found it so amusing, how England had managed to get his jimmies rustled at the mere mention of America being hurt. Just moving his pipe closer to his eyes as he inspected the large piece of metal._

"_We both know his military is stronger then yours Russia!"_

"_Nyet, he is weaker… It doesn't help that he let his soldiers play away from his own borders…"_

_England paled as he went hearing that, just watching the man who had taken a step away from him as he turned. Russia... Russia couldn't be thinking of that, could he? An invasion on American soil?! Surely the man couldn't have been that insane! Eyes focused on the others back, body shaking as he came to the conclusion…Russia was indeed that insane… And the moment he came to that conclusion, a pipe had slammed into him. Causing his entire world to go black._

* * *

><p>He was sure he wasn't on his own soil anymore, he could feel it. His detachment from his land, from his home... It didn't help that his stomach was doing back flips as he gazed up at the metal roof. He was on a plane, yes that much he could tell… but exactly where he was going? Who the fuck knew, he defiantly didn't. Not that he had much choice in the matter anyway, fucker blind sided him. Big nosed, scarf wearing, fucken sunflower devil…<p>

Just moving to try and lay on his side he growled, the blanket was suffocating him... The makeshift bed he was laying on, which consisted of 13 plane pillows… And said blanket, which upon closer inspection was a faded but thick wool blanket. Attempting to try and detangle himself from the itchy blanket he squirmed. Trying to detangle himself from the blanket, he only managed to make himself into a burrito… A very warm and itchy Alfy burrito.

Giving up he just tried looking around the plane, he frowned some at he took notice of where he was at. This was the cargo area of a plane, there was even crates filled with god knows what in there also. Yup, it was official… Russia couldn't even bother to get him a real room, or even a chair... He was just luggage that was on a pillow bed of shitty airplane pillows.

About ready to try and debate just what were inside these brick pillows, a foot step made him stop. Looking over at the wall of crates, he noticed there was an opening between them. Guessing that's where the door was to this part of the plane, how did he not try and figure that out sooner?

"Oh UFSR, you are awake yes?"

Who? ….oh right, that was a thing now wasn't it? Just watching as Russia appeared, smiling behind his scarf like he always did. Still in his wool burrito he turned towered the other, eyes narrowed. Oh he was still pissed, by many things… mostly seeing that smile on Ivan's face.

"Fucken sounds stupid... America is TONS better." Alfred growled as he attempted to de-burritofy himself.

Ivan tilted his head some as he strolled over to the blond as he leaned down cupping a cheek in his gloved hand. A thumb tenderly rubbing along the long cut that Belarus had given him. The cut will heal up in a matter of hours, but it might scar… Only Russia should be allowed to Scar this mans body….Which reminded him…

Hand moving over, he went grabbing at the blanket and pulled hard. Managing to let out a startled cry from the other, who was spun around and landed on his back. Head hitting the concrete pillows as a groaned of pain escaped his lips.

Approaching the other, his steel toed heavy boot landed squarely on Alfred's stomach. Pinning the other down, he leaned over and began pulling open the others coat. Quite glad that they had given Jones a zipper one. Ignoring the blond's protests and attempt at keeping what little dignity he had. He had managed to reveal the others chest. And right above his heart, there it was.

A horrible burn, still leaking fluids that were attempting to try and heal itself. Burning down Alfred's capital, now THAT was something… But sadly, it had been done before by a certain tea loving idiot. Tilting his head some he went running his fingers along it. Even if his capital was nothing but ash, he still felt the heat coming from the burn. The old scar tissue was burnt over once more, which meant Ivan had erased England's mark on the boy.

This was certainly interesting, but oddly not fulfilling. Leaning back some, he went to leave before he stopped... Looking at Alfred's face for a full minute, now those won't be needed anymore. His hand quickly went to grab at Texas. This prompted an immediate reaction from the ex-American as he grabbed at Russia's wrist with both hands.

"Don't you touch it." he snarled as his eyes glared at the man above him, trying to ignore the heavy weight on his stomach. Ivan was indeed a solid man.

Letting out yet another sigh, Ivan went pulling his hand back as he rubbed at his wrist. Even as a territory, the other still had immense strength. Not as much as his own, but he still had some. He'll simply have to test out his theory some more, Alfred was certainly a sentimental old man about his glasses.

"You may keep them for a little while longer Fredka… It would be MUCH easier to break them when we are home."

All anger was drained out of Alfred's face as he looked at the other, eyes widened in disbelief… This plane, the reason why he couldn't feel like he was home…oh god, this couldn't possibly be happening to him! Moving to try and get away towered the door a pair of strong arms had pulled him into a tight embrace. Whispering the three words Alfred never wanted to hear in his entire life. Home In Russia.


	3. Chapter 3

and here we are, wondering just what the soviet 's were doing when russia was off 'playing' with america~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Russia's house was large, easily big enough to hold the Soviet Union and then some. When Russia had declares his plans for America, they knew it was going to be hell. Russia had taken Belarus with him and oddly nobody else, which the soviets thought was a little odd.

Lithuania for one, did not like this at all. America would fight tooth and nail and possibly nuke them all into oblivion. America had bragged he had more nukes then anybody else, and Russia had accepted that challenge well. Inside the kitchen, his hands were trembling as he cut up a radish, ears on alert as he gave nervous glances at the old radio on the counter.

Updates were being given to them, along with what he expected was the rest of the world. Russia had taken Alaska quite easily; the west coast had fallen within a month. What Lithuania found odd, was how Russia was managing to do this so easily. The Soviet Union countries weren't even being attack by any of America's allies. So it was just the two super powers going head to head, with Russia gaining the upper hand.

A shaky sigh escaped the brunette as he went moving the radish's to the pot as he glanced at the radio. Another two states were taken, and still America had no allies or anybody helping him. Surely England would have been sending over his warplanes by now, wouldn't he?

"Toris like, are you almost done yet?"

Lithuania had looked over as he spotted the shoulder length blond who had strolled into the kitchen. This meant that in a matter of time, the others would start piling themselves into the spacious kitchen. He wanted nothing more then to simply sit by the radio and listen to what was going on. Sighing as he turned his attention back to the soup he was making, he heard the feet of a couple more nations head into the room.

"Mein Gott! That boy better kick that basterd's ass! He's my last chance to see west again!" the Prussian groaned as he sat down at the table.

"Bet you wont say that when Russia's here~" Poland smirked as Prussia glared daggers at him.

"Bet you won't be sucking Toris's dick when Russia's here either!"

And Lithuania almost chopped off his own finger nearly faintly when he heard Prussia say that. So glad that Hungary managed to shut him up with a punch to the thigh, earning the brunettes inner most thanks.

'_The American's are being pushed back once more; they are unable to handle the pure might of the Russian army!'_

They all froze as they heard the radio; surely this man had to be lying right? America couldn't be on the losing end of this, he was… America! Lithuania just let out the softest sigh he ever did as he lowered the flame on the soup to a slow simmer just moving to the table as he sat down next to Latvia.

"I told you we should have gone to Germanys!" Latvia cried out, trembling like a leaf

"It wouldn't like matter! If Russia is taking down America then Germany wouldn't stand a chance!"

"OI! My west can easily take down that basterd Russia!"

"….and we come to the question. Why then like, are you here?"

And a mini war amongst the Soviet Union had started, with Prussia leaping across the table. A glass of vodka spilling on some ones lap, and a frying pan ending up in some ones head. The commotion was drowning out the radio as Liet groaned. Managing to successfully get away before a flood of pink sparkles from god only knows where had managed to get on him.

Moving to the radio he went turning it up as high as it could, just looking it over. Nothing but static. Having given up as he went just moving back to the soup he stirred it slowly. If his nerves weren't going to kill him, then the others would…

* * *

><p>A couple months had passed by before they were all glued to the TV. All of them trying to get as close as they could to the small black and white television. Lithuania was standing back with Estonia and Hungary as they waited. The Russian leader was going to announce on live national TV something and they all had already guessed at.<p>

On TV was three people, The Russian leader of course, and standing beside him was Ivan. But the group nearly stopped breathing as they saw Alfred. The man looked through hell and back, and even on the black and white screen Alfred's eyes lacked their usual luster. Oh Lithuania's heart nearly stopped as he saw Alfred, he wasn't the man he remembered. But they all gasped as the president said something they did not expect.

'The united Federation states of Russia!'

Estonia just looked at the TV as he started putting pieces to a puzzle together, so that's why Russia went alone...

Russia had pushed America up to the camera for the world to get a good look at. When the camera got closer, they could see the damage that had been done to the blond. Oh Thank goodness Ukraine isn't here Lithuania thought, surely the woman would have busted out in tears instantly.

"Wow, look at the bruises..." Latvia frowned

"He has a gash on his face…"

"50 rubles says Belarus gave it to him." And Prussia took that bet on

The man was talking, his English having a heavy accent to it. But as he did, the group could see a fire appearing in the others eyes. Prussia couldn't help but smirk as he nudged Hungary with his elbow as he pointed. And just as the Prussian thought, Alfred went batshit crazy and lunged at the man.

"Get him!" the Prussian chirped as he went swatting at the air with his fists. "Right in his face!"

"Gilbert!"

"What?! We all would have done the same thing! Don't even think you wouldn't Hungary!"

What stopped their arguing instantly was when the camera hit the floor, but the audio was still playing. Screams and cries from the people that surrounded Alfred, guards yelling out for him to be restrained. They all stood still, holding their breath as they listened. Surely Alfred was getting at some one, killing them with how badly he was punching. But their hearts sank the moment they heard metal cracking against what sounded like a skull…

* * *

><p>And this is how Lithuania ended up at the airport, standing at the gate where the plane was already being unloaded. Watching the large crates being unloaded, he had finally spotted Russia who was carrying some kind of large rug over his shoulder. Tilting his head some he rushed over as he gave a forced smile, man that rug was big…<p>

"Oh welcome back Russia! Congratulations on your win!"

"Oh hello Lithuania, glad to see you are fine." The man smiled back as he walked with the younger nation towered the car. "Everything is fine at home, da?"

"Oh yes of course… everyone seems to be taking your win very..." he tried to think of the right word. "wonderfully." Yup, couldn't think of a word… and why was that rug so fat? "Umm, is that a rug from America's?"

"United Federation States of Russia." Ivan corrected instantly as he went tossing the rolled up rug into the car as it groaned loudly. Making Lithuania jump as his eyes widened. "And he was being difficult, so…"

Lithuania peeked over as he spotted bloody golden locks as he held back a whine. Oh god… Just moving to get into the drivers seat, letting Ivan buckle himself up as he went driving their way out of the airport and towered Russia's house. So Alfred was wrapped up in the rug, probably so Russia could carry him. Or Alfred could be bleeding a lot and Ivan just rolled him into the rug to avoid getting blood everywhere….

"Toris~"

"Hmm?" he looked over as he was suddenly pulled back from his thoughts.

"You missed the exit."

Toris nearly flipped a bitch as he tried to quickly fix his mistake. He didn't want to make Russia angry right now, not when he seemed to be in such a 'good' mood. Quickly apologizing as his hands gripped at the steering wheel…perhaps today he would try to drink himself to death; couldn't hurt to try now could it?

When they had managed to get to Ivan's house, Russia had moved back to grab at the rug. Earning a loud groan from the rug as Ivan merely tossed it over his shoulder, being none to gentle either. Lithuania had ran up ahead as he went to open the door for the other, who quickly strolled in.

"Welcome back Russia!"

Ivan glanced over as he spotted the other two Baltic's who instantly greeted Ivan. Ahh yes, his faithful little trio. He always loved how they trembled in his presence, it was so cute. Smiling a nod at them, he went tossing the rug over his shoulder. Watching as it landed on the floor with a loud thud as it rolled open.

Alfred was rolled up on his side, whimpering loudly. Alfred had dried blood on his head and down his face. Bruises along his cheek that were darkening by the second as Russia smiled innocently.

"….Lithuania, fix up U.F.S.R."

'Why me?' Lithuania went moving towered Alfred as he tried picking him up. Biting down on his lip at how heavy the other was and after pleading with Estonia. The both of them had managed to pick the other up and disappeared from the room.

Ivan went heading towered his study as he had a small skip to his step, things went along wonderfully. He had Alfred in his home now, the golden eagle was now his own. Just smiling as he sat down behind a heavy desk, he opened the drawer and fished around. A small silver flask was soon pulled out as he held it up to eye level. This one right here, oh how he been saving it for a special day. And today was just that day~

Alfred F Jones was now under HIS roof and would be for a VERY long time. Oh the thoughts that went through his mind were all too pleasant. Teaching Alfred how o speak Russian, how to do the Cossack dance. He would love to see Alfred in full Russian attire, no capitalist pig cloths, nothing 'American' at all. Opening up the cap he went taking a long deep swig as he licked at his lips.

Of course Alfred would need to be broken of a few things first; the last of that stubborn American pride and attitude would have to be destroyed. Tilting his head some as he brought out some parchment paper from another drawer. Looking around for a pen as he managed to fish one out, about ready to write down a few ide-

"AMERICA!"

…..and that left a sudden annoyed taste on the Russians lips, he had forgotten about this little annoyance. The red eyed annoyance that would have to be squished if he ever wished to have Alfred all to himself…..


	4. Chapter 4

okay so this chapter is longer then my other ones, and hopefully not THAT confusing lol.

Wonder how im doing with this, hope you guys all like this. Im starting to lay down pieces that would hopefully make this all more easy to understand. x_x;

And since i got a pm and found this rather curious. yes i do love reviews, even if they are simple little ones. no need to be shy, you wont meet up with a pipe to the head... da? ^w^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Prussia had went running down the hallway as he looked around, perking up instantly. Having heard from Hungary, who heard from Poland who heard from Latvia that Alfred was here! Just looking room from room as he tried finding out where the blond was, and was getting more determined by the second.

Oh if Hungary had lied to him, he would annoy her to no end… well he would anyway, but he needed something to get back at her for this! About ready to storm off after said woman he stopped dead in his tracks. Lithuania had suddenly rushed out of the bathroom and was talking to himself about bandages and ointments. Perking up Prussia went strolling on over as he peeked his head inside.

Alfred was inside a tub, his head rolled back limp against the wall. Body covered in bruises, cuts, and a horrible burn that stubbornly refused to heal on his chest. Prussia's eyes widend as he went rushing inside the bathroom as he gazed down at the boy. The water was a light shade of pink and Prussia knew he was still bleeding from some where.

"America!"

Prussia went moving his hand gently to the others head, trying to move his bangs from his face to see if he could see where the blood was coming from. Nope, his face only had bruises on it. Leaning closer he went looking at his head as he narrowed his eyes. Finally spotting the culprit, a large gash that was above the boys temple. Frowning as he went moving towered the cabinet as he looked around for a wash cloth. Successfully snagging one of Polands, (a wicked hipster pink~) and dunked it into the water. Moving to dab at the gash he tried to see just how deep it was.

It was pretty deep, no wonder why Alfred was still out cold. Moving to try and clean out the cut he glanced at the door as he spotted Lithuania. The boy had blinked some, not expecting Prussia...but then again, him and Alfred were good friends. Just moving over he went trying to open up a small container of ointment.

"We need to make sure his cuts don't get infected." he muttered as he reached over and pulled the plug and drained the water.

Lifting the blond out of the tub, Prussia held him against his body. Lithuania was doing all he could to avoid looking at anything besides the open wounds. Dabbing ointment here and there and CAREFULLY putting it over the burn as Alfred gave a small twitch of pain. Prussia shushing the blond as he rubbed his shoulder softly.

"Its okay America, you're going to be as good as new."

Lithuania couldn't help but wonder why the other had a soft tenderness to his voice, like he was talking to a child. Ignoring it he went grabbing the bandages next and began wrapping it around the others torso, looping it over to his shoulder as he eyed Alfred's head. He had a gash there, from what he suspected was from Russia's pipe. Moving to wrap the bandages around his head, carefully avoiding that cowlick that still stood so proudly.

"All he needs now is some rest." Toris muttered as he went looking at Gilbert curiously.

"He's sleeping with me, like hell if I'm letting Russia go near him. Especially when he can't defend himself from that beast." He huffed as he went lifting up Alfred, the others weight was no problem for the albino. And before Lithuania could say anything, they had disappeared out the door.

Prussia had hurriedly went towered his room, carrying the still unconscious man in his arms. He was about as heavy as Ludwig, which didn't bother him at all. He used to drag and pull the blond around easily. Just looking around some as he turned the corner and grinned, heading down the hallway. His bedroom door was closed, and on it. Despite Russia's MANY warnings about destroying his property, was a painted yellow chick. In loving memory of Gilbird, who had disappeared when he was forced to live with Russia. Just opening up the door he carried the man to his small little bed. As he went lifting the blankets back and tucked Alfred inside. Gilbert didn't have a lot of things in his room, just a bed and a dresser with his cloths. Russia had deemed it unnecessary to give Gilbert anymore then the bare essentials.

Just sitting on the edge of the bed he looked at the other, ruby eyes softening as he just watched the others face. He hadn't seen Alfred like this in MANY a years, not since before the revolutionary war had started. Biting his lower lip some he went moving over as he tried grabbing at the broken glasses that barely clinged to Alfred's face. But before he could, a hand instinctively shot up and grabbed his wrist.

Prussia hissed as he tried tugging his hand away, the boys grip was going to break his damn bones! Trying to pull his wrist free he noticed the others grip was worsening by the second. Leaning over to try and use his free hand to pry off the others fingers he froze, just staring at Alfred's face. The boy was biting down hard on his lip, droplets of sweat was rolling down the side of his face.

"…a night terror?" Prussia frowned just gazing at the young blond, trying to debate on just what to do.

* * *

><p><em>The heat was unbearable, he couldn't take it. Everything around him was in white flames as he tried every which way possible to run. Everyway ended with flames threatening to engulf him and burn him to ashes. There was no way to escape the hell that he was in; he was going to die like this. Just clutching at his chest, as his eyes widened. Just looking down as he saw white flames burning away at his bomber jacket. Shaking his head as he tried batting away at the flames, but they didn't stop.<em>

_The flames were merciless as they burned the material, his jacket, his uniform, nothing escaped there wrath as soon he was left bare. Knelling down as he hugged himself, eyes tightly closed as he waited for the flames take him. Something so hot it was cold had suddenly touched his chest, making him jump back as he landed on his bottom. Eyes shooting open as he came face to face with a creature. It appeared to look like some kind of humanoid shape, but it was pitch black and smoky. The only thing that did stand out was the large crimson scarf that was around its neck._

"_Don't come near me!" Alfred cried out trying to move away as the creature seemed to smile. Its hand shooting over as it stabbed its hand through the left side of his chest like a hot knife through butter. Causing the man to scream out as his back arched, frozen in place. The creature tilt its head some as its claws went clutching around a throbbing piece of meat, just giggling some as it clutched it. Alfred knew it; this was how he was going to die._

"_My united federation~"_

_Eyes looking up as he gazed at the creature, feeling his whole world starting to fade…the claws were digging into his heart as he tried letting out a cry, but was stopped when the demons lips pressed against his own…_

* * *

><p>"NO!" Alfred shot up as his nails dug into Prussia's wrist, making the albino hiss out in pain. Shaking like a leaf, expecting flames and that demon to be right in front of him. Pulling his hand free he went clutching at his chest, as he gazed down at himself. Seeing his body was wrapped in bandages, which was only panicking him more. Moving his hands down as he tried clawing the bandages off his body. Barely managing to touch the material before his hands were grabbed, and held down towered the bed.<p>

"America! You stop this right now! Its okay! You're here with me!"

That voice… his eyes finally locked with a pair of glistening red orbs as he started to relax slowly. No it wasn't the demon; this ruby eyed man was far from a demon. Slowly relaxing as his memories started coming back to him. Being on the plane, freaking out when Russia had said they were going home. Trying to get out of a pair of large arms as his head slammed back to meet against Ivan's chin. Barely managing to get to the door to of the cargo plane, before Russia had snagged him by his hair.

He couldn't remember much else, besides something glistening in the light before his memory got fuzzy. Frowning some as he went to slowly lie back down on the bed, taking in his surroundings. How did he end up here? Looking at Prussia curiously he went tilting his head as he frowned some, hands moving up as he finally noticed something. His world was cracked in a few pieces.

"…Err ja, your glasses are broken."

He went moving his hands to his glasses he went pulling them away from his face, looking them over. Yup, both lenses were cracked and it was bent. Just frowning as he went looking at Prussia with an annoyed glare.

"They were broken before you came to me!" The albino whined, trying to defend himself. "Besides, I know you liked them."

Alfred sighed as he went just moving to set them down on the dresser near the bed. Yup he did like them, Texas was his one and only. Not to mention, his eyesight was now pretty messed up. Goddamn Russia that asshole, nobody messes with Texas.

"So America, how you feeling?" Prussia asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed, he would never call Alfred by anything else. Especially not that ridicules name Russia had given him.

"…completely like shit." Alfred answered honestly as he went looking Prussia over. The man looked well, or as well as one could be living at Russia's house. He had expected the other to be skin and bones, busted and bleeding… "Least your not dead, old man."

Gilbert snorted as he went smirking at the other, glad to know the other was starting to slowly come back. "Calling the awesome me old, I can still kick your ass."

Alfred raised a brow some as he leaned up and rubbed at his sore body, he felt like he got hit by a train. Glancing around the small room he frowned as he saw how completely bare and cold it was. Prussia seeming to notice that just snorted as he waved his hand some.

"The awesome me doesn't need any charity from that asshole…" Alfred went to open his mouth to say something. "And before you ask it, Lithuania and I fixed you up, and I took you to my room so you could rest."

Alfred just blinked some as he smiled slowly, leaning back as he closed his eyes. Just letting Prussia chat away about his heroic saving of a blond prince from an evil snowman.

* * *

><p>Russia was looking around the house, he told Lithuania to take care of Alfred. But sadly for him, an albino pest had gotten in his way. He had a guess at where Alfred could be at, and he'd get there in a moment. First he needed to chat with his little Lithuania, he wondered if the other knew WHY Prussia would bother to help Alfred. Not like the two of them were related or anything. And the allies did dismantle the kingdom of Prussia, so why?<p>

Thinking to himself some he couldn't help but smile softly as his hand move to his scarf. Perhaps if he helped Alfred realize just how better off he was. Then the blond would have to like him more then that Prussian bug. Giggling to himself he turned the corner and frowned as he realized just how much colder it suddenly got. Looking around some as he instantly tried backing up. Belarus was looking at the bathroom where Alfred was just a mere couple hours ago. She looked like a wolf that had just caught the scent of an injured animal.

"Belarus…"

She went looking over as she looked at him and in an instant she was beside him. Arms clutching at his chest as she tilt her head slowly at him Seeming to be in thought for a bit as she went digging her nails into the sturdy fabric of his coat.

"Big brother… why is HE here?"

Now how would he possibly explain his motives to his deranged little sister? Biting down on his lip some as he felt her smaller frame pressing up more against his own. Moving his hands down as he went slowly trying to get her hands off his coat, trying to be careful.

"Well you see…" her grip tightened as the sound of cloth was being ripped. "Belarus please…" yup, he was as Alfred (and he was sure the others would say) was a complete pussy to Belarus… how Lithuania had a crush on her, he hadn't the foggiest idea.

"He's not to be trusted big brother... I won't let him take advantage of my sweet big brother…" the smile she suddenly gave made him think of a wolf right before it would pounce on a Hare.

Well he for one STILL needed to talk to her about that cut she gave to Alfred's face… but he would have to ask her another day, when she wasn't within 50 mile radius of said man. Just giving her a small nod, she went turning to leave. If she wasn't going to kill Alfred, then he'd be okay. Just rubbing his shoulder some he went moving to leave in the opposite direction, not wanting to talk to Lithuania anymore.

* * *

><p>8 o'clock had quickly come as Russia stayed behind in his study; he knew Lithuania would be done with dinner. Just poking his pen at a stuffed polar bear he went sighing, and flicked his pen into the fireplace. If only a few things could be as easily disposed off as that pen. Moving to get up, he went heading towered the door. Everyone would be at the dinner table, and he was hoping Alfred still had his hearty appetite.<p>

Heading towered the dining room he couldn't help but let his mind wonder to a few things. Deep in thought as his feet lead the way down the halls and past a few steps as he was already hearing laughter… he KNEW that laughter as he went moving quicker. Could it be? Did he recover that quickly from his defeat? Turning the corner as he gazed into the room his eyes widened at what he saw.

Alfred was sitting at nearly the head of the table, chatting away with the group. Each one having a smile along their faces and laughing at Alfred's conversation. Prussia was banging his hand at the table agreeing with whatever the ex American was going on about. Even Latvia and Poland were giggling at the pair. Russia couldn't help but smile as he saw his Soviets, they looked so happy! He knew bringing Jones into his home would make everything better.

"You all look so happy together~"

They glanced over as they saw Russia, who was making his way over to the head of the table. Alfred frowned as he saw the other sit right next to him and Prussia as he rolled his eyes some.

"Lithuania this stuff is kickass." Alfred said ignoring the Russian as he gazed at the Baltic. "What did you call this stuff? Boar shit?"

"..It's Borscht, Mr. amer-United federation." Lithuania quickly said as he went breaking some bread for the group.

"Lithuania is like, one of the most awesome cooks here~" Poland said as he went eating his food.

Russia frowned some as he seemed to be getting ignored as they all went to talk with Alfred. He supposed he was okay with that, as long as they were happy. Alfred on the other hand WAS ignoring Russia anyway he could.

"So everyone here takes turns to cook then? Alright when's my turn? Ill show you guys the true way of an American burger!"

"That'll be the death of us all!" Prussia gasped clutching at his chest as Alfred glared over with a pout

"Don't even lie! You loved my burgers when you came over for my birthday! 'Oh Alfred! Your burgers are as awesome as I am!'" he smirked

Russia just ate his borsht slowly, just looking between the ex nations went back and forth at each other. He didn't like how these two could talk so easily with each other; it bugged him to no end. Just stabbing at a piece of meat in his bowl as he went just looking at Alfred. Why couldn't Alfred speak to him in such a way? He wanted to talk, to argue, to laugh with him.

Lithuania had glanced over as he noticed and bit his lip. Oh he knew when Russia was starting to go into his habits. It didn't help that his eyes were locked on the blue eyed male, poor Alfred.

"Prussia, after dinner you can help me with the dishes." Lithuania said as Prussia grumbled but nodded slowly. One habit that never died in the Prussian was his need to clean and be tidy. Dirty dishes were at the top of the Prussians list to be defeated and destroyed.

"Ill help too dude~" Alfred smiled as he went bringing the bowl to his lips as he went sipping down the juice. Droplets of the red juice dribbling down his chin as he licked his lips contently.

Before Prussia could lean over to clean up the others face, Russia had beaten him. Just wiping down Alfred's face with his napkin, which startled Alfred who couldn't believe it. Just pulling his head back as he swatted at the others hand with a hateful glare.

"I can clean up my own face! I'm not a kid!"

"Da, but you still act like one Fredka~"

Alfred went slamming his hands on the table as he went ready to start yelling. Russia was already on his feet just looking down at the shorter male as he tilt his head some. Perhaps now would be a good time to start putting Alfred in his place. And what better then to do so in front of everyone? Without missing a beat, he had grabbed Alfred by his hair and slammed his head down onto the table. Repeating this as Alfred tried to use his hands to hold himself up.

"Fucken commie basterd!"

"Nyet Fredka, you are communist now to~"

With one final hard slam on the table that nearly cracked it in two, Alfred had gone limp in the others grip. Russia just smiled as he went moving over and eyed the others face saw how disoriented he was. Just moving to quickly toss the blond over his shoulder he held him close, his large gloved hand resting nicely on North and South Dakota. Prussia just blinked some trying to gain a sense at what just happened as he shot up.

"Russia!" he went to try and charge at him as Russia just giggled suddenly. Why was Prussia so mad and upset? It wasn't like he was hurting Ludwig or anything. But perhaps this could be used as a means of controlling the albino.

"Sit back down Gilbert…You wouldn't want Alfred to be meeting my pipe, da?"

Gilbert frowned as he went staring at Russia, that basterd! Just moving his eyes to look down at the floor he heard the heavy footsteps of the other disappearing. He didn't want Russia to hurt Alfred, and defiantly not with the pipe anymore. He was sure the other wouldn't be able to take much more head trauma without something breaking. Slowly sitting down as his hands clenched tightly, making his knuckles turn white. Goddamn Ivan….


	5. Chapter 5

this chapter for some reason took me a while to write... I don't know why. _ Sorry about the late update, or not late? ...i have no limit on myself for when i wanna upload these babies~ tehe

but yes! Already getting my paws doing the next chapter. *_* and you guys will be happy... or possibly sad.. and because of the next chapter and so on.. the rating for this is gonna change to M.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 5<strong>

Russia wasn't the type of man who took disobedience well, he himself as a child learned never to disrespect his superiors. Alfred would have to learn how to be respectful as well; there was no compromise in Russia. Just moving towered his room he opened the door slowly and peeked inside. Belarus was here, so one could never be too careful…

Seeing as the coast was clear, he went just moving himself inside and locked the door behind himself. Moving over to the bed as he laid Alfred down, eyeing the groaning man. Without those spectacles on his face, Alfred did look positively adorable. Just as he thought, to hell with Texas…maybe he would work on Nantucket next? …..But he was starting to like that pesky little cowlick anyway, it was apart of Alfred's stubborn charm.

Hand reaching over to his nightstand he opened the small dresser and gazed around. Managing to find a thick piece of rope he went giving it a few tugs to check its durability. He hadn't used this in a while, hopefully it would still hold. Moving back to Alfred, he had grabbed the other's hands and tied his wrists together a few times then moved the rope to the bed post. Making sure it was tight enough as he went just leaning back as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

Alfred's groaning was getting louder s he was hearing the soft cursing the other was letting out. Eyes slowly gaining focus as he attempted to move his hands, slowly realizing he couldn't. Looking up as he noticed the thick rope around his wrists, he growled as he rubbed his wrists together.

"…you got to be kidding me." He muttered before he went looking around, eyes landing on the other as he glared.

Giggling some Russia clapped his hands together as he enjoyed the sight. A tied up little beast that couldn't defend himself, much less give off an intimidating glare. But how it reminded him of a certain Englishmen…

"Is the bed not comfortable enough for you?" Ivan teased

"Bed?" Alfred went looking around himself as he tsked; yeah he was on a bed. A pretty large and rather comfy ass bed, not that he would ever say it. "The fuck Ivan?"

"Such a potty mouth you have." He leaned over as he ran a gloved hand through the others hair, just touching the bandages that were still along the blonds head. "…why aren't you healing up quickly?"

Now that was a question Alfred too wished to know, usually after a good nap all his wounds would be healed up. Flinching away from the others hand he gave his wrists a few tugs. Nope that was one solid rope and tie, how did Russia get so good at tying knots? ...Better to let that question remain unanswered.

"Even England healed up quicker then you…"

Alfred instantly looked over at him, did he hear right? Moving his hand more, feeling the ropes burning at his wrists as he snarled. Trying to break free of this basterd rope, why was this so hard?

"What did you do to England?!"

Giggling to himself he sat on the edge of the bed, just watching Alfred struggle. Something about these western nations he never truly understood, he and Prussia were always so protective of their siblings. An odd trait he wished he possessed more, he did love his sisters... but he knew it was nothing like the love between these siblings.

"Ivan answer me!"

He went looking back over as he gazed down at Alfred, who was glaring daggers at the large nation. Leaning over some as he gazed at the others eyes, how fearsome they have become… it was intoxicating.

"I made sure he didn't interfere when I paid your home a visit~" he smiled

He saw the others pale instantly as blue eyes widened in fear, a subtle bit at his lower lip. His body suddenly started thrashing against the bed, his wrists starting to burn from the rope rubbing against his skin. Russia went thinking as he stared at the rope cutting into the others wrists. Moving his large frame over as he straddled the smaller male to try and keep him some what restrained.

"Fredka, do behave will you?" he said softly. "Cause if you do, I would let you meet with England."

And that caused the blonds struggling to stop, just looking up at the other. He couldn't possibly be telling the truth, now could he? Slowly calming down as he gazed up at the man who was on top of him. Just staring at a pair of violet eyes he just tilts his head some, clenching his hands.

"….your lying to me."

"Nyet Fredka, why would I lie to you?" a gloved hand moved over rubbing at Alfred cheek softly. "But I do want you to stop disobeying me." His hand slowly began lowering itself to his neck.

Alfred took in a small breath as he went looking away from the other, maybe he could take Russia's word? As much as he hated to say it, he was Soviet now. (God that word burned in his mind) and he never heard Russia lie to his comrades before.

"Disobedience isn't tolerated, my United Federation."

Brought back to his senses Alfred looked over as a hand wrapped around his throat slowly followed by the other. Blue eyes widening as he felt the others thumb beginning to press along his windpipe. Making him squirm and thrash under the other as he tried getting away from the others grip. He could have sworn he saw the others eyes were glowing like a demons as his body went rigid... That dream starting to come back to him as tears prickled his eyes.

Russia blinked as he slowly stopped, just looking down as he saw tears rolling down the others cheeks. Frowning as his hands moved back instantly as the younger male's body began shaking. "Alfred?" the other didn't respond as his eyes closed and with as much vigor and strength he could. He began thrashing around like mad, yelling out no at the top of his lungs.

Ivan went immediately jumped off the blond as he ran out of the room. Never in his life did he EVER see Alfred react this way. Hell he remembered when he could have beaten the man silly and not once did he EVER see him cry, Running down the hallway as he looked around. Lithuania, somebody had to know why! Going back to the kitchen he slammed the door open. Causing Lithuania and Prussia to nearly jump to the roof from shock as Ivan bit his lip.

"A-Alfred's crying… Make it stop... Make it stop..."

Lithuania frowned some as he went to take a step forward, about to ask why. But Prussia had ran right passed him and nearly knocking Ivan over as the albino was out of sight running towered Ivan's room. Ivan usually wouldn't care, nope not a single bit… but lord did he not like tears coming from Alfred's eyes. The man was strong, stubborn to no end, and had a hero complex the size of mother Russia… he went following after the albino, making sure to stay a bit behind. He needed to watch, he couldn't leave those two alone.

Gilbert pushed the door open as he looked inside, and his stomach had dropped. The room smelled like blood and Alfred was curled up into a tight little ball, clutching at his head screaming. Looking at the bloodied rope he went looking up at the other as his eyes landed on the blonds bleeding wrists. They were bleeding pretty badly. Just moving his way to the other slowly, his muscles tensed up and ready for anything. Making sure to be slow as his knees touched the bed. Immediately Alfred went to grab at the lamp that was near the nightstand as he was pounced on. Kicking and screaming as he expected the sudden weight to engulf him into nothingness. But it wasn't heavy; it was oddly light and comforting. Feeling a pair of arms wrapping around him and holding him closely, a feeling of comfort came over him.

Still trembling his hands moved over clutching at the back of gilberts uniform. The others familiar smell engulfed him as he buried his face into his shoulder. Tears quickly staining the others uniform as Prussia held the other closely. Prussia knew from experience Alfred got panic attacks, but he hasn't seen one like this in MANY years. Hand moving to the back of the blonds head to comfort him, he just closing his eyes as he rocked them back and forth slowly as he began to sing softly.

"_Though you're hung up on the road, don't ever feel like you couldn't come home.  
>When you're staring down the face of the ghost by the grace of the poison in you,<br>just leave right away, and I will talk to you on the phone_."

The blond seemed to calm down as the trembling slowly stopped. Curling up in the albino's arms, he went nuzzling his head into the familiar crook of the others neck. Prussia just closed his eyes as he continued rubbing at the blonds head. When the American had a panic attack like these and he was around, he would always hold him and sing a lullaby. He was sure that some where deep down, it reminded Alfred of the days before wars and violence.

"_When you're caught in a very bad dream, don't ever feel like you couldn't come clean.  
>When you're sick to the taste and the weight of the world is a noose around you,<br>just stop right away and lemme tell you I love you the most."_

Russia was leaning on the other side of the door frame, just listening as he heard the frantic Americans screaming and thrashing die down. Hand moving to rub at the end of his scarf, listening to the song Gilbert was singing to the other. So Alfred had a panic attack? Is that why he suddenly cried out of nowhere? But for all the years he known the blond, surely he never had seen one of these panic attacks before. And it worried him, why did this suddenly happen? He used to tie Alfred up and torture him at the beginning of the war, and Alfred use to shoot him nonstop with his gun in retaliation.

"_When you're stuck in a very deep hole, and you're down at the end of the rope.  
>When you're locked in a jail cell, sick from the cold and erased from the new,<br>lemme bail you out and subtract from the weight of the load.  
>And sing lullabies; make you feel like you're not alone."<em>

Russia had glanced into the room as he saw Prussia was slowly laying Alfred down on the bed. The blond was sleeping and seeming to be much more relaxed. Frowning as he went moving inside he saw Prussia tense some and glare over, the fierce protection of a mother bear in his eyes. Which was rather shocking and made Russia take a step back for a bit.

"Let him sleep, he needs it."

Prussia just went moving to his pocket as he pulled out some bandages and went lifting up Alfred's hands. If you lived in Russia's house, one HAD to carry medical supplies with them at all times. Just bandaging up the others wrists, he couldn't help but get angrier with Ivan. It was that snowman's fault why Alfred had a panic attack, and why he wasn't healing up as quickly as he should be. Gilbert managed to wrap up the others bloodied wrists, just slowly laying them down on the bed as he moved past Russia. Ivan went following after the other, unsure of just what to do…

"What was that you sang?" he asked curiously

Prussia just kept moving, heading back to the kitchen to finish up with the evils that were dirty dishes.

"A lullaby, I use to sing them a lot to America when he was younger. Before and during the revolutionary war he got panic attacks a lot, a lullaby often helped him."

Russia went sitting down at the table as he watched Prussia rejoin Lithuania at the sink. So even back then Alfred had panic attacks like that? Tilting his head some as he tapped his fingers along the table, just playing with a forgotten spoon. He could sing lullabies for Alfred to calm him down; he would love to share the lullaby Ukraine use to tell him. Quietly thinking to himself as he listened to the clinks of silverware being put away.

The next morning, Russia had a terrible headache. After contemplating the little fiasco yesterday, the man had slept in his study. With the help of his vodka and the cracking of the fireplace, his mind was wondering. Staring at the roaring flames he sighed deeply, he had noticed something about Prussia. The man was protective of Alfred to no end that he found out easily. And now he could tell Prussia had this annoying perk since before the revolutionary war. This all brought an interesting theory to Russia as he went heading to his car. He'd leave his soviets alone for the time being, he had a bigger fish to fry. That one being, was to learn more about his little United Federation. And what better to ask then the man who raised him into the man he was today? Least he hoped England's jaw had managed to fix itself by the time he arrived. …


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter was hard for me to write for some reason. x.x i fail at life. forgive the shortness of this chapter. Ill make it up to you guys~

* * *

><p>Siberia was always cold and to Russia was one of his least favorite places to be. He loved his land deeply; just Siberia held a lot of painful memories for him. Pulling up to a small hut in the middle of nowhere, he went humming quietly to himself. If any enemy airplanes had managed to make it over, it would simply look like a small place to stay warm during blizzards. Getting out of his car he went opening the door to the hut and walked in. Yup, nothing but a makeshift bed with a small fireplace a few feet away from it. Moving his way over to the bed he couldn't help but admire his own creativity. Moving the heavy bed over to the side as the floorboard underneath was soon exposed to the world. Leaning down as he ran his fingers along the well worn wood as he began pulling away the boards and leaning them against the wall.<p>

Hidden underneath was a large metal hatch with a small keyhole in the middle of it. Opening his coat, he began digging through one of his chest pockets, humming to himself some before he managed to find it. A small brass key, no larger then Ivan's own middle finger. Leaning over he began to unlock the hatch as he lifted it slowly, already hearing whimpering and groan's coming from the depths of the prison. Splendid, they were all awake to great him. Sadly they would all have to wait for another day, he was here for England~

Moving his way down the stairs he couldn't help but giggle as the place seemed to have gotten colder. The stale air mixed with rust and blood got him giggly, always have. Just walking by some rooms he listened to them. A few of them were crying, and the others were silent. Just moving down the hall he stopped for a minute in front of a door that had dried blood splattered on it. Who did he put into this room again? He couldn't remember who he put in it, it was on the tip of his tongue. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember. Who ever was in it, they weren't very memorable.

Continuing his way down the hallway, he couldn't help it as he started getting a bit nervous. Why the sudden feeling of butterflies were in his stomach, or how he was hoping the other had the information he so desperately craved. He soon came to a halt in front of a large metal door covered with dents. Moving to open the padlocks on them he took in a deep breath as he opened the door.

Inside the stench of blood swooped down on him like a hawk as he just chuckled. Gazing inside the pitch-black room he strolled in, closing the door quietly behind himself. Ivan's hand went moving along the wall as he searched for the light switch and soon flicked it on.

It was a scene straight out of a horror book. Blood splattered walls; deep gashes along the floor were blood had puddle up in. Large metal hooks hanging from the ceiling as Russia couldn't help but admire his work. Hanging upside down, with a pair of rusty hooks digging into his bloodied calves was England. Arms tightly bond behind his back and bloodied bandages around his eyes. The man was swinging slightly, making Russia think he had finally regained consciousness enough to move.

"Ahh, your awake now, da? Good." He smiled as he went approaching the other, stepping on small pieces of metal on the floor. "I have good news, your little Alfred is now living with me~"

The Brit didn't respond at all, but Russia could see the faint tensing in his jawbone. Least he was still well enough to listen, which didn't bother him. Heading towered the other, his hand slowly went to rub at the others bloodied cheek. If only England would have told him what he wanted in the beginning, then he wouldn't have had to do this.

"Yes he's living with me. We are having lots of fun, but I do plan on teaching him Russian very soon." Tugging on the blonde's cheek hard, he was rewarded with whimpering growl from the Englishmen. "Ohh come now, don't be mad. I wanted to ask you a question about Alfred's little panic attacks."

England tensed up as he heard that, just tugging his head free from the others cheek as Russia frowned. Taking a step back as he turned and headed towered the wall, looking around before he flipped a small switch. The chain holding up England gave a small creak before it gave in. Gasping out a cry as the Brit fell headfirst onto the filthy floor, earning a whimpering cry from England.

"Very admirable England, but I DO need to know why." He said quietly as he headed back to the other. Knelling down next to the other he began taking off the hooks that connected to the others calves. Watching as he ripped the hooks through the tendons, causing the muscles and flesh to rip underneath them.

"Don't…Bloody…Fuck!"

He glanced up as he saw the other's pained expression as he licked his lips, always such a potty mouth. Letting his finger rest along the others tender he quietly poked it, just staring at the blonds face.

"I don't really understand, for something like that to happen to a nation. It had to be something dramatic.." he went rubbing his finger along the throbbing tendon as he went digging his finger into it, hearing the other trying to hold back his groans of pain. Moving back as he went rubbing at his chin some in thought.

"…This is curious, now tell me." He said quietly. "If Alfred has panic attacks… What else could he possibly have?" abandonment issues could be one, he heard England often left him alone for long periods of time.

Thinking to himself he had glanced down just in time to spot the blond curling up to try and reduce the pain his body was in. Moving his foot back he slammed his steel toed boot right into the others stomach and sending him flying a few feet away.

"Nyet Arthur." He said softly. "Don't think you can end the pain that easily."

Blood escaping the blond's mouth, his trembling body was forced to straighten. Unable to see when the next blow would come, he did his best to please Ivan. Hearing the others foot steps approaching, his stomach gave a small lurch as he heard the other walk along something wet. He knew that wet sound was his blood, hell he never knew he could bleed so much.

He was in a frozen ice box of a cell, he would have hoped the coldness would have numbed his body to any pain but it didn't. Why was fate so cruel to him? Trying his best to lean up some as he felt fresh blood dripping down his legs, the warmth of it a temporary fix to his frozen hell.

He didn't know how to answer Russia's question, he wasn't there at the start of his attacks. All he knew was they started when he was away on business, and the nanny's that often took care of him… well they didn't last long.

"Englaaand~"

He moved his head up to the others direction as he tsked in annoyance. If he could see the idiot, he belt he was smiling that same stupid creepy smile. Trying to quickly think of something to say he bit his lip softly, sorry Alfred...

"Alfred get's them usually from being scared… I don't know WHAT or who caused it. I heard from Gilbert that when he was declaring independence he got them a lot by thinking he'd be all alone." bitterness was heard in the Brits voice. "For a small boy to be forced by his people to declare such a thing…"

Russia just knelt down some as he went tilting his head some, tapping his knee lightly. Panic attacks by being scared, suppose that was a good reason to cause them. But something didn't seem to add up in his book.

"Does he get them from anything else?"

Arthur sneered as he went turning his head to face the other, at the moment he didn't care about being hit or anything.

"Everything really! Scary movies, being alone, god forbid you tell the child one story about demons an-" he stopped instantly as he cursed, feeling the temperature in the room quickly plummet south.

"…..So it IS your fault England." Russia said as he smiled, he should have known better… All of England's children were fucked up.

"Its not!" he snapped. "He wanted to hear one of my stories! And he said to tell him the scariest one I had! So I told him about the demon of Europe!"

Russia couldn't help but feel annoyed by that for some odd reason. Demon of Europe huh? Not like it was about him, was it?

"And he came bursting into my bedroom that night and climbed right into bed with me. Crying his little blue eyes out as he buried his face into my chest. I couldn't say anything that would ease his pain, so I started singing a lullaby to him…."

So it all some how came back to those lullabies, those lullabies that calmed his United Federation. Leaning over he grabbed Arthur by his hair and pulled him up on his feet. Ignoring the others whimpers of pain as he rolled his eyes, and tossed him over his shoulder. Not like the other could walk really, it would be a waste of time to simply drag him back to his car.

"Suppose I'll take you back home with me. Least with you around, I won't have United Federation being comforted by that eyesore of an albino… "

Then again, Alfred being around England AND Prussia…. Well if they decided to plan anything, he wouldn't forgive the two nations. They would surely end up on his bad side and suffer greatly. His territory though, oh yes he could forgive him… Not without punishing him first~


End file.
